spyvsspyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bones
Black Probationary Field Agent 125-K a.k.a. "Bones" was created by Senko on Y!Gallery for the club Rookie Mistakes. = Black Probationary Field Agent 125-K : "Bones" = ::Born in New Zealand only to move to Florida at a young age and grow up speaking both English and Spanish for the most part, Bones is living proof that one isn't always pleased with their country. Yet, apathetic, he doesn't care enough to do much about it, save join the Blacks. White is America, and America is corrupt - he assumed the Blacks would provide more amusement. ::Although Bones has been with the Blacks for years, he's still not a full agent; he keeps blowing missions, mainly due to his noisy joints giving away his position. That, and his propensity for explosions. Bones does however make a very good decoy and/or distraction. Strengths ::Bones has the ability to escape almost any bind or situation. He is very flexible; fully double jointed and has the ability to dislocate certain joints to increase said flexibility. Along with this he has a vast knowledge of explosives and how to use them. He's very patient, very laid back so hardly anything actually seems to bother him or get him angry. One of the few spies with no rage issues. His ability to adapt emotionally to most situations means he is good at potential hostage situations. Very sensible. Languages ::Bones is at least partially versed in a few languages: ::*'English' Fluent. ::*'Spanish' Fluent. Being brought up speaking a mix of Spanish and English he is fully versed in the language. ::*'German' Less than fluent but he knows more than some other languages. More than able to swear and carry on a conversation in German however. ::*'Russian' His Russian is shaky at best, having had to learn it solely because he joined the Blacks. What little he does know is accented and awkward. Weaknesses ::Bones is incapable of using firearms or weapons as he will only hurt himself. He cannot do well in hand-to-hand combat; his joints are rather weak and easy to dislocate. Often times a punch will dislocate his shoulder. Most of his joints are prone to snapping and give away his position constantly. Also he has a tenancy to annoy people when he speaks as he has no definitive accent and can in fact speak without one. He simply chooses to mix the accents he likes together and forms his own. Personality ::Very bland and deadpan. When emotion is shown, he is friendly enough, but it's not often known as his expression remains constant for the most part. Only on occasion will he show actual emotion beyond a lazy smile or a raise of his eyebrows. Which is needed considering he rarely removes the sunglasses his uniform requires. Bones follows orders directly, and seems to delight in annoying people with Type A personalities by acting ignorant or slow. It is a favorite pastime of his and he can spend hours poking fun at people in subtle ways that they may or may not understand. Notes ::Often seen chewing C4 explosives—no reason given. Has a mild case of TMJD (Temporomandibular Joint Disorder) and is insanely double-jointed. Constantly getting captured and just as often he escapes. Bisexual. ::Do Not: Send on important missions. Will not talk, but will give position away. Appearances ::*Personnel File ::*Boom Boom Boom... Boom?: First appearance of Bones. ::*So...: Sheila and Bones meet. ::*Matter of Perspective: Natasha becomes a source of fear. ::*Trouble Booming: BB and Bones get in trouble together. Introduction of Black calling Bones "Vince." ::*Alone: One-panel cameo. ::*In the beginning...: Jade and Bones meet. Category:SpiesCategory:Black_Agency